Dark Past, Bright Future
by Mari Youma
Summary: I changed the Summary. Ok, Mayumi is a half demon, half human. Because of this, she escapes to the Human World. She meets Yusuke and his friends. Could she find her first friends? Or even her first love?
1. Mayumi

There is a half-demon named Mayumi who lived in Makai all her life. She has been discriminated against because she is a half-demon. She escapes to the human world, weak but finally free. She meets the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and finally makes friends.  
  
Mari: I just want to say go look in my bio for the profile on my OC. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mayumi  
  
Living a life in Makai is never easy. Especially if you are half-human. In Makai, humans are the lowest level of creatures. And it is no different of you are half or even a quarter human. The full-blooded demons treat them like scum.  
  
Mayumi is a girl who knows that better than anyone.  
  
She is half human. She had a human father and a demon mother. To be more precise her mother was a water apparition. Mayumi has long black hair and aqua colored eyes. The aqua eyes of her mother, and the black hair of her father.  
  
Because of her half-human heritage, Mayumi has been teased, beaten, and shunned since birth. She felt that no one knew her feelings; she had no one to turn too. Her father had been killed by a full-blooded demon and her mother had disappeared, assumed dead.  
  
The only thing she wished for was not to become a full-fledged demon, but a friend. All her old childhood friends left her when they found out she was half-human. She was all alone.  
  
There was no help to that matter because Mayumi was also a prisoner. Imprisoned in a castle with an A class ruler. His name was Hiroyasu. He was strong, but stupid.  
  
There were hardly any guards to watch the prisoners. Which gave Mayumi a chance to plan her escape.  
  
But where would she go?  
  
She doesn't have a place to go in Makai to hide. Everyone hates her. And she can't stay here.  
  
There was one place she could go to. But she would have to leave Makai. And even though the demons hate her, Makai is still her home. But there was only one option for a place to hide:  
  
The Human World. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mari: Sorry this is short, but it is just the intro chapter. It will get better I promise. But for now bear with me. So if you like it please review. 


	2. Escape to the Human World

Mari: I'm sorry if you got confused, the OC's profile I was talking about was not Mayumi, if you read it. It was for Youma, she comes in later. I wrote this as soon as I could upon request of Kaija Katake. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
Escape to the Human World  
  
Water flooded the hallway that held the prisoners. Knocking over everything in its path. One guard remained. A female. Her name was Akane.  
  
Akane had to find the source of the water, and stop the demon doing it.  
  
She waded across the water, which has risen to being a foot deep. She got to a cell, which she knew a water apparition was being kept.  
  
Akane looked inside the cell. And all she saw was eyes glowing aqua before being knocked out.  
  
Mayumi looked at her work. So far the plan was working.  
  
It was easy, flood the hallway, someone will come and check it out (hopefully a girl), and Mayumi will knock them out and ~borrow~ the guards clothes. And no one will notice her because of the confusion.  
  
Now all she had to do was escape the castle.  
  
To get to the door was also easy. All Mayumi had to do was let the water's current carry her to the entrance of the castle. She had to manipulate the water to do so. But there was one obstacle, the door was bolted shut.  
  
But the door wasn't bolted by just any old bolt. The door can prevent physical assaults; meaning Mayumi can't force her way out, like by punching it or kicking it.  
  
She had to use her spirit energy, but that was risky, she already used a lot of energy to flood the passageway, if she used more it would be hard to try and survive outside of the castle. And because she has been imprisoned for so long, she has lowered her class to about an upper C. (Sad huh)  
  
But she came this far, she couldn't stop now.  
  
Mayumi raised her spirit energy, concentrating hard on controlling the water. The water started churning, harder and faster. The drowned bodies of old guards were floating everywhere. (Eeew)  
  
The water was rising higher and higher, creating a giant wave. And then it fell, hitting the door. Since the assault was more spiritual than physical, the door burst open.  
  
Water came flooding out of the now open door. Covering the courtyard with a wave of water, and some dead bodies.  
  
Mayumi had escaped the castle, but now she had to escape Makai. And the portal that leads to the Pseudo Space was far away; it would be about a three-hour walk. She better start now.  
  
~*~3 hours later~*~  
  
There she was, standing in front of the black portal that lead to the Pseudo Space.  
  
Mayumi was weak; she had used an incredible amount of Spirit Energy, fought two D-class demons, and walked about 5 miles without stopping.  
  
But she was almost there.  
  
She stepped into the portal; falling into the Pseudo Space.  
  
When she had come across the Kekkai Barrier, she was as weak as an upper D- class demon. So she could slip through the barrier, to the Human World side.  
  
Mayumi couldn't see exactly what was happening around her, but she can feel herself falling out of the Pseudo Space. Into the human world.  
  
She found herself in a very large cave. A large lake was under the portal. But Mayumi didn't fall in. She landed on just the water's edge. There was this strange light in the cave that seems to make the whole cave orange. Making the cave look evil.  
  
Mayumi staggered out of the cave. How she found her way out, she didn't know, which scared her because the cave was like a giant maze.  
  
Her first sight as she walked out of the cave was a distant city, sparkling in the night sky from the lights in the buildings. It was very beautiful.  
  
But before fainting from exhaustion, one thought crossed her mind,  
  
"I'm free."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mari: Yay!! Mayumi escaped!! Well did you like? If you do, review. BTY I'm sorry of the shortage of dialogue. There will be more talking in the next chapter I think. 


	3. The Dream

Mari: Just so you readers know, I might change my name to Aqua Kitsune soon. I just wanted you people to know. Anyway, R&R OK?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Dream  
  
Youma was a more of a night person. She liked taking walks around the city at night, when the lights were the prettiest.  
  
Tonight she was walking by Demon's Door cave, the cave where there was a portal to Makai. She always liked coming here, she could never figure out why. It just made her feel calm, even though there was a chance demons could just pop out of the cave without warning.  
  
There was usually no one around this cave, the legends usually kept people away. But tonight there was someone there, the person was a girl. Youma could sense some demonic power coming from the girl. But it felt different from any demon that Youma had ever faced, and then she realized, this girl was half-demon.  
  
Youma rushed over to help the girl. Upon closer look she could tell the girl wasn't injured physically, but mentally.  
  
But Youma's house was to far to carry this girl by herself, she had to call her brother, Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*Mayumi's Dream*~*  
  
There was a dark room; the only light was from a small fireplace, illuminating a large armchair. Someone was sitting in it. And someone was standing next to it, kneeling to whoever is in the chair.  
  
"What do you mean she escaped!!" A voice shouted from the armchair.  
  
"It's true Master Hiroyasu, that girl Mayumi escaped during the flood." Reported a guard, Mayumi recognized her, it was Akane.  
  
"Well, why didn't you stop her!!! Aren't you the one guarding her corridor?"  
  
"I already told you, she knocked me out. I couldn't stop her." (I told you Hiroyasu was stupid)  
  
Then there was a new voice that spoke, one that Mayumi did not recognize. "Master Hiroyasu."  
  
"What is it?" Hiroyasu said impatiently.  
  
"We know where the girl is, one of our undercover demons saw her go into the Pseudo Space, she escaped to the human world. And one of our demons in the human world reported she was found by a friend of the Spirit Detective." The new voice reported.  
  
"Good work Hiroshi."  
  
"Shall I send a guard to bring her back?" Said the man Mayumi supposed was Hiroshi.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"No, let her think she escaped, we will lure her back eventually, with the Spirit Detective. And I will kill the Spirit Detective and take the girl's power. You are excused Akane, Hiroshi."  
  
"Yes sir." Akane and Hiroshi bowed and left the room.  
  
Hiroyasu looked into the fire and the flames light made his face glow evilly. "Soon, that girls power will be mine." He started laughing hysterically. Louder and louder.  
  
"Hey, hey, are you OK?" Someone was shaking Mayumi.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. Someone was looking down at her. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Are you OK?" The girl repeated.  
  
"..........Yeah, I'm fine." Mayumi replied weakly.  
  
"Are you sure, you were tossing and turning in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Uh, sort of, but I can't remember it right now." (Man I hate dreams like that, especially when you know it was good)  
  
It was only now that Mayumi realized that there was a cool, wet cloth on her forehead. And that she was in a bedroom; it was fashioned in a lot of blue things, like sheet's and stuff  
  
"Well, now that you're awake, let's get the introduction out of the way, my name is Youma." The girl called Youma said smiling.  
  
Mayumi smiled back. And sat up, with a little help from Youma. "My name is Mayumi."  
  
The door to the bedroom opened, and a boy about 15 years old walked in. He had long red hair and emerald green eyes. (Guess who)  
  
"Oh, I see she's awake." He said.  
  
A doorbell rang from downstairs.  
  
"I'll get it." Youma stood up and turned to the boy and Mayumi. "You two stay here and introduce yourselves." She walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Mayumi looked at the boy, "There is something different about this boy. More demonic, like that girl, Youma." She thought.  
  
Well, my name is Kurama, what's yours?" The boy asked kindly.  
  
"Mayumi."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mayumi." Kurama said holding out his hand.  
  
Mayumi smiled and shook his hand.  
  
When they let go Youma walked in the room.  
  
"Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara are downstairs, is there something you forgot to tell me?" Youma said leaning against the frame of the door, smiling evilly.  
  
"Yeah, they called, and I told them about Mayumi and they said they wanted to come over and meet her. And I was going to tell you but I noticed Mayumi woke up" Kurama said smiling innocently.  
  
"Then how did they get here so fast?"  
  
"Because mother called after that."  
  
Youma blinked a couple times. "Makes sense to me." She said smiling (Like this ^_^).  
  
"Well, shall we go introduce you?" Kurama said to Mayumi.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Downstairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over God knows what. Even when the three walked in, Yusuke and Kuwabara never noticed them; they were two busy arguing with each other.  
  
"She'll like me better Urameshi!! I have good looks and a shiny sword!!" (Yeah right)  
  
"You idiot!! No one would like you!! Ask Shizuru, she'll tell you!" (What a pointless argument)  
  
And with things like that is what they argued over. Until Youma had to walk up between the two and shout, "STOP ARGUING!!!"  
  
The two boys looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"Right, now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce Mayumi." Youma said pointing Mayumi out.  
  
"Hi, the name's Yusuke Urameshi, and this idiot next to me is Kuwabara."  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
"Hay is for horses now shut up." Yusuke said.  
  
Mayumi laughed.  
  
Kuwabara would normally make a comeback right now but instead he was looking at Mayumi like he just met her. (As in before he met her about two minutes ago)  
  
"HEY!! YOU'RE HALF-DEMON!! KINDA LIKE URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara shouted pointing his finger dramatically at Mayumi.  
  
Yusuke hit him hard over the head. "Idiot!! You don't go telling people that!!"  
  
Mayumi blushed. "Actually...I am."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she is." Youma said.  
  
Mayumi looked at Youma with disbelief.  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Kurama, Yusuke and I are demons too; well actually, Yusuke is part demon. Kuwabara is the only one in this room who is human. Anyway, we could sense you are half-demon." Youma said.  
  
"Youma found you by Demon's Door cave, obviously you came from Makai. Why did you come to the Human world?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mari: Well that took forever and a half. And I'm not going to explain her past in the next chapter because you people already know it. Well I have a question, I was wondering, should I make this a romance fic? With Mayumi liking Kurama, Hiei or Yusuke? I don't know, but I never tried romance before so if you readers want a romance story, I'm sorry if it might suck. So tell me OK? 


	4. The Only One Who Understands

Mari: Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter starts after Mayumi explained her past.  
  
Dogsc16: Ok I will do that, thank you. Making it a YusukeMayumi fic sound fun! But I never tried romance so sorry if it might suck.  
  
Bbgohan: Thank you!! ^_^. Well look, I'm updating!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Only One Who Understands  
  
And the present moment, Mayumi had explained her past, and Kurama, Yusuke and Youma are talking about it on the small balcony outside Youma's room. Kuwabara is inside Youma's room with Mayumi. In a useless attempt to make Mayumi fall for him. (He got over Yukina fast)  
  
"With a past like that, it's hard to believe Mayumi is so nice." Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you comparing her past to Hiei's?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you saying that everyone with a sad past has to be bitter?" Youma asked, glaring at Yusuke. (You'll understand why she is glaring later)  
  
"Well it makes sense that way."  
  
"Yusuke, not everyone lives a life like Hiei's, he was deserted by the thieves that took care of him. He was young and had to take care of himself, and if he let his guard down he would most likely get killed. That's why he is like he is." Youma said.  
  
"...OK."  
  
They all just stood around quietly for a few minute's. In those few minute's, Youma had looked very, well, not like her usual happy-go-lucky self. Her hair was covering her eyes. Yusuke was concerned.  
  
"Youma, are you OK?"  
  
"...I have sympathy for Mayumi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!" Youma shouted. She glared at Yusuke and stormed into her room, stormed out of her room, and stormed out of sight.  
  
(Yusuke's current expression: O_O)  
  
Yusuke and Kurama stared at the door that Youma stormed out of.  
  
"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"You've struck a nerve." Kurama answered.  
  
"What nerve?"  
  
Kurama turned to face Yusuke, "Yusuke, you don't really know about Youma's past do you?"  
  
"What is there to know? She is half fox-demon and half water apparition. She was a thief like you and came to the human world with you. What is it that I'm missing?"  
  
"You said it yourself, she is half and half. Not whole. So like Mayumi, she was also discriminated. I had to protect her a lot when she was young. She doesn't really like being protected. So she doesn't really like to talk about it. In fact her past is very similar to Mayumi's. Except for being a prisoner. She's probably is the only one who fully understands Mayumi."(Hence the title of this chapter)  
  
"So, is that why she was a cold-hearted thief?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Man, a life like that must suck."  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
A new voice came from the door. It was Mayumi.  
  
"What was Youma so upset about?" She asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~After Yusuke and Kurama explain~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So she has a past like me?" Mayumi asked.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke nodded.  
  
Mayumi didn't respond, she just walked away.  
  
~*~With Youma~*~  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
The young Mizu Youma had coughed up dirt as she tried to push herself off the ground. She glared at the two demon bullies that had just pushed her to the ground.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She shouted.  
  
The two bullies laughed, "Simple, you're not a pure blood, so it's fun to make fun of you."  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Said a cold voice.  
  
Before the two bullies could figure out who said that, they were on the ground, unconscious.  
  
It was the younger Youko Kurama. He turned to his younger sister.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked, reaching out a hand.  
  
Youma took it and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I hate having you rescue me like this Kurama." Youma said, guiltily.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But I do anyway! I might get you in trouble."  
  
"See Youma, that is why they tease you, you're too kind-hearted. Demons take advantage of that."  
  
"So, I should be more cold-hearted?"  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try, but at least stand up for yourself."  
  
"...Alright."  
  
~*~The present day~*~  
  
Youma was daydreaming out an open window. "I was just weak then, if I saw them again, they will pay."  
  
"Youma, are you OK?"  
  
Youma looked behind her and saw Mayumi.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine."  
  
"I'm just reliving old memories that would be better off forgotten." Youma said cheerfully.  
  
Mayumi walked slowly until she was next to Youma.  
  
"Youma, we both have past's that are bad, and we can't help that, but we can make a better future." Mayumi said, smiling.  
  
Youma smiled back. "You're right."  
  
Suddenly Yusuke poked his head into the hallway.  
  
Hey, guys, can you come here for a minute? Koenma called on the suitcase thingy."  
  
"Coming!" The two girls answered at the same time.  
  
After Yusuke left, Youma noticed Mayumi blushing.  
  
"Yusuke is a nice guy isn't he?" Youma asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mayumi said, dreamily  
  
"You like Yusuke don't you?" Youma asked, with an evil grin.  
  
"Yea-NO!!" Mayumi shouted, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He is very likable."  
  
Youma suddenly grabbed Mayumi's hand. "C'mon." She said.  
  
Mayumi smiled and let Youma drag her to the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mari: Well, Youma's past has been revealed. Yay! Well, how do you like? Tell me please *puppy dog eyes* 


	5. Friends

Mari: This chapter is kinda pointless, but what ever, just read the stupid thing --  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Friends  
  
"So Yusuke, what did Koenma want?" Youma asked.  
  
"He said he wanted to see Mayumi."  
  
"Who's Koenma?" Mayumi asked, confused.  
  
"Oh he's the ruler of Spirit World." Youma said.  
  
"Yeah, wait til you see him. He seems so young for his age." Yusuke said, snickering.  
  
Mayumi was confused. "You'll see." Youma said.  
  
When they walked into the living room, they looked at the screen and saw Koenma's face on the screen.  
  
"This is Koenma?" Mayumi whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But he's a toddler."  
  
"That's what I said when I first met him."  
  
Yusuke and Mayumi started snickering uncontrollably.  
  
A little vain appeared on Koenma's head. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" He shouted.  
  
Yusuke and Mayumi stopped snickering instantly. "Nothing." They said at the same time.  
  
Koenma sighed. "Mayumi, the ogres in Spirit World tried to do a background check on you and we didn't find any files on you. Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You do know that without a file, you are an illegal demon running around the three worlds?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why didn't you give yourself a file?" Koenma asked, getting irritated  
  
"Because I was a prisoner for, let me think...half my life." Mayumi said casually.  
  
"But how come we didn't get a file when you were born?"  
  
"I was born in the human world. And my parents took me to Makai."  
  
"OK, well, I need you to tell me things about yourself. Tell everyone else to leave the room, these things are confidential."  
  
Mayumi turned to the gang. "You heard the todd-I mean the ruler."  
  
Yusuke was laughing his head off when he left the room.  
  
Later  
  
"Guys, I just told my life story to a toddler." Mayumi said that like she just did something insane and just realized what she had done.  
  
"Mayumi, I heard Koenma say something about training, what was he talking about?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell him what class I'm in, so he wants me to train until he can tell." Mayumi answered. (Mayumi doesn't know her class)  
  
"So I guess we have to train her then?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No Kuwabara, the ogres in Spirit World are going to train her." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Everyone excluding Kuwabara did an anime fall. (I can actually picture Kurama doing that. Hee hee hee)  
  
"Seriously though, who is going to train me."? Mayumi said.  
  
"We all will of course." Youma said.  
  
"But why would you do that for me?"  
  
"Because we're your friends. Duh." Yusuke said.  
  
Mayumi looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mayumi smiled. And thought, "So, this is what it is like to have friends." She looked at Yusuke. "And a crush."  
  
Mari: Oh heck that sucked. Oh well. The point was for Mayumi to realize she has friends. 


	6. She's Still Alive

Mari: I replaced this chapter just because I didnt like the way I had it before. So, anyway, the story is going to end in about several chapters. I have the whole, well most of it planned out. So anyway just read this stupid thing.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
She's Still Alive  
  
"So, are we going to train her now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Kuwabara, are you nocturnal?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You are so obsessed with cats I thought you were, but it's a little late for training don't you think?" Yusuke said pointing out the window, where a bright full moon was shining.  
  
"So pretty. You don't see that in Makai." Mayumi said.  
  
"Yeah, but there are some bad things about the Human World too. For example, the thing behind you." Yusuke pointed behind Mayumi, to Kuwabara.  
  
"Really Urameshi? Where?" Kuwabara said excitedly, looking around.  
  
Mayumi had to suppress her laughter. So instead she said, "You'll find it in a mirror Kuwabara, go look for one."  
  
"OK!!" And then Kuwabara runs off to find a mirror.  
  
(Everyone's expression: OO)  
  
"Idiot" Youma muttered.  
  
"Nice one Mayumi." Yusuke said proudly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anyway, you are welcome to stay over if you like Yusuke, Mayumi." Kurama said politely. "Yeah, there's plenty of room." Youma added.  
  
"URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rang Kuwabara's voice from a different room.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Kurama, but I have to run away now. The big bad plague of the Human World is going to kill me." Said Yusuke in mock fear, and runs out the door, pretending to run for his life, with a very angry Kuwabara after him.  
  
"Wait til I get my hands on you!!" And then the two boys disappeared into the night.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Mayumi asked Youma.  
  
"You get used to it. Anyhow, you can stay in the room next to mine Mayumi." Youma said.  
  
"That is the one next door from this room." Kurama said.  
  
"OK."  
  
So everyone went about his or her own business on getting ready for bed.  
  
Dream  
  
"Master Hiroyasu, the trap is set." Said Hiroshi's voice.  
  
"Good, good, and the girl?"  
  
"We have a foolproof plan to lure her here."  
  
"Excellent. And I shall kill the detective as well. She will bring him if she wants to save her mother. Now go, start the plan. Send the ransom video to Koenma."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
End of a short dream  
  
The bright sun was shining right into Mayumi's eyes. She struggled to remember her dream, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. But she decided not to let it bother her. She didn't want to worry Kurama and Youma.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs.  
  
"I'll get it!" Youma shouted.  
  
Mayumi smiled, then she got up and went downstairs to see who it was.  
  
It was Yusuke. He was holding the suitcase thingy and was breathing hard.  
  
"Yusuke what happened?" Mayumi asked.  
  
"Koenma (pant) he wants (pant) to talk to (pant) you Mayumi, very important."  
  
Mayumi grabbed the suitcase from Yusuke's arms and opened it. By this time Yusuke had grabbed a chair and sat down behind Mayumi, and Kurama had entered to see what was going on. (Youma was there to answer the door remember?)  
  
"Koenma, what's wrong?" Mayumi asked.  
  
"We just go a ransom video tape last night. And it showed you're mother, she is alive. But Hiroyasu wants you to come get her."  
  
"MY MOTHER'S ALIVE!!!!"  
  
Mari: Yup. Her mother is alive. I cut something out of this chapter because I didn't like it. So, this is short now. Oh well. The next one is pretty long. So please review. 


	7. Spy For Spirit World Intelligence

Mari: I replaced chapter 6. So just go read it. Unless you already did.... whatever. Then just read this stupid story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Spy For Spirit World Intelligence  
  
Silence was ringing through the room. Mayumi's mother was alive? Well, there was no proof that she died. It was just an assumption.  
  
"I'll show you the video." Koenma's voice broke everyone's thoughts. Koenma pressed a button that was on his desk. The screen of the suitcase went to fuzz for a while. But suddenly it showed a person with short black hair and tan eyes.  
  
"Hiroyasu..." Mayumi muttered.  
  
"What, that's the guy that imprisoned you your entire life?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Mayumi didn't answer; she just nodded. And she just glared at the face on the screen, with pure hatred in her aqua colored eyes. But no one really noticed the hatred in her eyes, because Hiroyasu started speaking.  
  
"Hello Koenma. My name is Hiroyasu. But I'm sure you already know that. Anyway, do you remember your old friend, Maeko? I hope so. Because I want you to send her daughter, Mayumi, and your Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, to come and get her. Others are welcome to join them. But these regulations must be followed. If they are not, we will kill Maeko, and send an army of A-class demons to invade Spirit World. And I shall take over the Spirit World. And just to make sure these regulations are followed correctly..." Hiroyasu trailed off his sentence and turned, the screen now faced a young demon woman. With short brown hair and aqua eyes. Eyes that looked exactly like Mayumi's. She was chained to a wall with shackles over her arms. She appeared beaten, and bloody.  
  
"Mother..." Mayumi whispered.  
  
"I hope you can save this woman Koenma. Spirit World's fate depends on it." Hiroyasu started laughing hysterically before the screen faded to black. And then focusing on Koenma again.  
  
Everyone stared at Mayumi, looking for a reaction. But none ever came; she had kept her cool and asked Koenma calmly:  
  
"What is my mothers relation with the Spirit World?"  
  
All eyes were now on Koenma. He cleared his throat and then said:  
  
"That's kind of hart to explain. Before she disappeared, she used to be a spy for Spirit World Intelligence. She would spy on the demons and tell me things that I needed to know. That's why I allowed her to come to the Demon World from the Human World after you were born Mayumi. She was very important because not many demons were keen on being a spy for Spirit World. So we had to keep her relation to Spirit World a secret. But soon she disappeared. When there was a rumor going around that she was dead, we had believed it and just...moved on."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? We gotta get to Makai and save your mother Mayumi!" Yusuke shouted, standing up from the chair that he was sitting on.  
  
Mayumi didn't know what drove her to do it. It could have been because she had a crush on Yusuke, it could have been extreme gratitude, but whatever it was, it made her run up to Yusuke and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you Yusuke." She said. But then she realized what she was doing, and quickly let go, and turned away, blushing. "Sorry." She muttered. "It's ok." Yusuke answered, he back turned to Mayumi to hide his blush. (If you're confused, their backs are facing each other)  
  
"We're going too."  
  
Yusuke and Mayumi turned to face Kurama and Youma. Who were standing up as well.  
  
"What? You can't expect us to miss out on all the fun now can you?" Youma said, winking.  
  
"Yes, besides, you might need our help. Mayumi did say that Hiroyasu was an A-class demon." Kurama stated.  
  
Mayumi smiled. She had just met them yesterday and already they were going to help her sort out her problems.  
  
"Thank you so much guys."  
  
"No problem, now let's go! We can't keep your mother waiting Mayumi!" Yusuke said, before starting out the door. Leaving everyone else to follow.  
  
On the way to Demon's Door cave, the came across Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey guys! Where are ya' guys goin'?" He asked.  
  
They had to quickly explain. But being Kuwabara, they had to explain it a couple times to get it through his head. When they finally did...  
  
"Well I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, shall help you save Mayumi's mother!!" He said that very loudly, attracting a lot of attention. But their problem was solved, when Yusuke punched him in the head. Hard.  
  
"OW!!! What the heck did you do that for Urameshi?!?!" Kuwabara complained, rubbing a large bump on his head.  
  
"Gee let me think. Hmmm, well, I did it so you could just shut up about our little rescue mission, and because we are in a rush, but most of all, I felt like it." Yusuke teased. Mayumi giggled at Yusuke's actions.  
  
"Guys, settle this later." Youma said, stepping in between the two boys.  
  
"Yes, fighting will get us no where." Kurama said.  
  
"Fine." The two boys said at the same time.  
  
Much later, in front of the cave  
  
Staring in the mouth of the cave. Is where our heroes were standing.  
  
"So, Urameshi, how are we going to get to the portal, if we don't have Mitari to show us the way." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth Kuwabara, I'm not really sure." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Yes, when I first came out of the cave, I was to tired to really remember where I was going." Mayumi stated.  
  
"We could just follow the scent." Came Kurama's voice.  
  
The three (Yusuke, Kuwabara and Mayumi) turned around. To see Kurama and Youma, wearing what they were not wearing three seconds ago.  
  
Kurama was wearing that outfit he wore in the fight against Karasu; and Youma was wearing a navy Chinese top and matching pants.  
  
"When did you-"Kuwabara started to say. But Youma cut him off. "Does it matter?" She said.  
  
"Yes, what matters now is that we can follow the scent of the air from Makai. It smells much different from the air in the Human World." Kurama stated.  
  
"Man, I don't know what we would do without you fox-boy. Without you, we would've been wandering around until our mid-twenties. And we still wouldn't have found our way." Yusuke said.  
  
"Fox-boy?" Mayumi asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we didn't explain what kind of demons we are did we? Well, I'll tell you in the cave." Yusuke said.  
  
So the gang walked into the cave, with Kurama leading the way. Onto Makai, to save Mayumi's mother.  
  
Mari: I realized a long time ago that my stories suck. But I have read my brother's stories and now I feel very talented. And if you're wondering why Mayumi started to like Yusuke so fast. It's one of those love at first sight kinda thing. I don't really know how I'm going to make Hiei enter the story. But I'll think of something... Oh, please review. (My stories suck tear) 


End file.
